New Girl
by WannaB
Summary: There's a new girl in school. Miranda thinks she's creepy. Lizzie is jealous. And Gordo has taken a liking to her. Find out what happens.
1. News

"Hey Miranda." Lizzie said to her friend as she opened her locker. "Hey Lizzie. Hear the news?" "Let me guess..Kate got a papercut?" The girls started to laugh. "Nope. There's a new girl in school." "Oh yeah? What's she like?" "Well I haven't talked to her or anything, but she seems kind of weird." "How does she seem weird?" "She doesn't talk to anybody, she wears the most bizarre clothes I've ever seen, she's constantly reading or writing in a notebook. Shall I go on?" Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Come on Miranda, give her a chance. If Gordo heard you say that, he would give you a ten minute speech on how you shouldn't judge someone you hardly even know." Just as she made that statement, both the girls heard Gordo's voice. "You guys talkin' about me?" "Just a little." Miranda said laughing. "As always. You guys met the new girl yet?" "Miranda's scared of her and I just got here, so no." "Who said I was scared of her?!" Lizzie and Gordo ignored Miranda and went on talking. "She's really cool. I talked to her for a few minutes earlier." "She actually talked to you? I thought she wouldn't talk to anybody?" Miranda said, shocked. "Have you talked to her Miranda?" "I don't need to Gordo. She's creepy." "You judge too much on outer appearance. How many times have I asked you to give people a chance?" The girls started to laugh and Lizzie said "Told you Miranda." "Anyway, we have a lot in common. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her, she doesn't follow trends.." "Gordo, you're not gonna start crushing on her are you? Please tell me you're not..please." Miranda begged. "Miranda, get a grip alright? I just met her today." He shook his head, then walked away. "What's wrong with him?" "Miranda, sometimes you just need to let things go. Gordo gets annoyed easily." "How did I annoy him?!" Lizzie shrugged, then the bell rang. 


	2. Romeo and Juliet

"Alright you guys, incase you didn't already know, we have a new student today. Cherish Brown, could you please.." as if on-cue, she came running through the door, "stand up." the teacher finished. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get my locker open." She was dressed in black pinstriped bell bottoms that had different lengths of chains hooked to them, and a black sleeveless shirt that had an illusion of lingerie on the front. "It's okay. I won't give you detention on your first day so rest assured. Just take the empty seat in the back next to Mr. Craft." "Oh that is so not fair." Lizzie whispered to Miranda, "You're telling me." she replied back. "Now today, we're gonna have two people play the parts of Romeo and Juliet and act out some of the play." Lizzie raised her hand. "Yes Miss. McGuire?" "Haven't we aleady done this play in class?" "Yeah we have. But we're gonna try it again today with two different people. Let's see..how about David Gordon and Miss. Brown?" They both got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Okay, here's a book for each of you.." "Actually, I don't need one. This is my favorite Shakespeare play, I have it memorized." "Very good. Someone who reads for fun and not just because it's an assignment." Cherish smiled and the teacher told them where to start.  
  
Gordo started to read, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two brushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; then pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
  
Gordo moved in to kiss Cherish, but just as their lips were about to touch, the teacher stopped them. "I think that's enough for right now. Great job you guys, you seemed really into it. You can take your seats now." They both walked to their seats and sit down. "Let's give them a round of applause everyone." Everybody in the class started to clap. "Into it you did seem my fair Montague," Lizzie whispered to Gordo. He smiled and said "Whether I was into it or not, you will not know for it is my business." Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes. "Now let's open our text books to page 43.." 


	3. After School

The day was finally over. No more class, no more teachers..well until Monday. 'Oh my God,' Cherish thought to herself, 'I've only been here one day and I'm already happy it's over. How the hell am I supposed to survive in this place?' She hadn't really made any friends, 'Just that cutie Gordo..' she smiled. A wavy haired blonde brought her out of her trance. "Nice outfit. Where'd you get it, Vampires 'R' Us?" Kate Sanders. Gordo already said to watch out for her. "No actually, your closet. But thanks for noticing." Kate glared at her and walked away.  
  
"Don't tell me, she's already on your case?" It was Gordo. Cherish laughed. "Just a bit. What's up?" They both stopped walking and turned around to face each other. "Nothing really. You were really good in drama class today.." She smiled. "Thanks, you were too." They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, then Gordo said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to exchange numbers or something..we could hang out sometime." 'See Gordon, it isn't that hard to ask a girl for her number.' he thought to himself. "Sure, hang on a second.." She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote her number down. "I'm home pretty much all the time. When I'm not, I'm usually skateboarding, so call whenever you want." Gordo smiled. "Alright, I'll give you a call tomorrow. See ya later.." "Yeah, see ya.." Cherish walked away, and bit her lip to keep from grinning.  
  
The music of Incubus blared out of the speakers as Cherish flopped down on her bed and opened one of her text books. English, a five hundred word essay on how she relieved stress and anger. That would take her about three minutes to finish. It was the only assignment she had for the weekend, which meant she would have to find something to do sometime or another. She got comfortable and started writing the paper. A few minutes later, she was done. She flipped off the stereo and walked downstairs. Her parents were both at work so there wouldn't be any food on the table for about another hour or two. Besides, she wasn't really hungry anyway. She got a scrap piece of paper and wrote down, "Mom and Dad, I went to the skatepark. I should be home before 5. Love you." then she grabbed her skateboard and walked out the door, making sure to lock it first.  
  
Not a lot of people were there, just one or two. Usually she would be shy to skate in front of anyone else, 'but that was then, this is now. I've got to get over the past and live a little.' She looked down at her wrists, you could barely see the scars now, but they were there and that's all that mattered. If you were looking for them, you could definitely see them. She sighed, then looked around the skatepark. There were five ramps. Soon, she had claimed one of them as hers. She shoved her notebook into the back of her pants to where half of it was still sticking out, and started to board.  
  
'Not a bad round.' She thought, walking home from the skatepark. She had just fell once and hadn't even scraped anything. She was kind of embarrased being the only girl there, but the guys immediately accepted her when they realized she was a very experienced skater. She looked at her watch. It was only 4:30. 'Great, another hour with nothing to do.' Her house came into view and soon she was unlocking the front door. She walked to the kitchen table and found a note that wasn't the one she left. This one read, "Sweetie, your father and I have decided to go out for dinner and a movie. There's some t.v. dinners in the freezer. We should be home before midnight. Hope you had fun skateboarding. We love you." It was typical of them. Ever since her..incident, they hadn't spent as much time with her as they used to. It was as if they were scared of her, scared of the fact that at anytime she could try to attempt the same thing again. Still not hungry, she flicked on the t.v. and layed down on the couch. Soon, she was asleep. 


	4. Curfew

It was distant..far away. There was a ring but she couldn't figure out what it was. '..The phone.' Cherish groaned and rolled off the couch. When she picked up the phone, she groggily mumbled "Hello?" "Hi, is Cherish there?" It was Gordo. "Yeah, this is her." "Hey, this is Gordo. I know I said I wasn't gonna call until tomorrow, but I got restless, so I called anyway. Did I wake you up?" "Yeah, but it's alright. What's up?" She glanced over at the clock, 7:30. Her parents still weren't home. "Not much really. I was thinking, since it's not that late..you wanna hang out? We could go to the Digital Bean. I mean, if it's alright." "I can go. My parents aren't home right now anyway. They don't really care what I do." "Great. I can come get you if you want.." She smiled and started telling him the directions to her house.  
  
"So why is it your parents don't care what you do?" Gordo asked as he sipped his milkshake. Cherish shrugged. "I don't know. They used to. But a lotta things happened and then we just didn't have much of a relationship." "What kind of things happened?" "I'm not sure if you'd wanna know. I'm not even sure if I'd be comfortable telling you already.. We hardly know each other.." "Oh, it's alright. Just tell me whenever you feel you can." "You're really understanding." Gordo smiled and they locked eyes.  
  
"This has been really fun.." Cherish said quietly as they walked to her front door. By then, it was nearing 9:00. She noticed that her parent's car still wasn't in the driveway. "Yeah, it has. Are you alone here?" She nodded. "It seems like it. My parents still aren't home. Hey, when's your curfew?" "It's not until 11 o'clock, why?" "I don't like being alone during the night.." "I could stay for a while if you wanted." "Could you please? I don't wanna seem desperate, but I really can't stand being alone." Gordo laughed. "Don't worry, you don't seem desperate to me. I can stay for a while." They walked inside.  
  
"Ooh, Boy Meets World. I love this show." Cherish finally put the remote down after flipping through the channels for at least two minutes. "So do I." They sat in silence for a while, then Gordo started talking, "Cherish, I don't wanna be nosy or anything, but do we know each other well enough yet for you to tell me what happened to destroy your relationship with your parents?" she looked at him for a while, then took a deep breath. "Before we moved, I was really depressed. I had no friends, everyone thought I was a freak, I certainly had no boyfriend. I guess it just got to me. One night when I was alone, I had the bright idea to commit suicide. Through my point of view, I didn't really have a reason to stay alive. I grabbed the sharpest knife I could find in the kitchen, went to the bathroom, and I just let the metal slide through my skin. I guess I was fond of pain so it didn't bother me much. I remember starting on my other wrist, but after that I just blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. There's no need for me to explain what all happened there, nothing important. I had to start visiting a psychiatrist. My visits didn't last long though. I guess I was healed or something, I wasn't in the depressed state of mind anymore. After that, my parents thought we should move to have a change of scenery. I ended up here and that's pretty much it." "Suicide isn't always the answer." "I know. But to me, it was." Her eyes filled up with tears, and Gordo gently took her hand in his. "You won't ever have to try committing suicide again. You have a friend." Cherish smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Around 10:30, Gordo had to leave. "I hate to leave you since your parents aren't home yet.." "Oh, it's okay. I'll just try to sleep or something.. Thanks for tonight, I got a lot of stuff off of my chest that I needed to." "Hey no problem. Don't think that what you told me affected the way I feel about you alright? You're just a friend who's had some hard times in her life." He took her into a long hug and finally, they both pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow." "Okay." "See ya.." "Bye.." Gordo left, and Cherish walked to the bathroom. 'I'll need these..' She thought, taking Tylenol PM out of the medicine cabinet. She took a few then laid down on the couch. 


End file.
